disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Melody
Melody is the protagonist of the Little Mermaid II: Return of the Sea. She is the daughter of Ariel and Prince Eric and the princess of her father's kingdom. She is voiced by Tara Strong. Appearance Melody is a beautiful yet tomboyish 12-year old princess of average height and build for her age. She has straight black hair, most often tied back with a green hair tie in a low ponytail, pink lips, and blue eyes. Melody seems to have inherited a fairly even blend of traits from her parents. Most noticeable is her hair (the same color as her father's). She inherited her mother's eyes, nose and facial structure. It is also possible that Melody inherited Ariel's beautiful singing voice, which are heard side by side in "For A Moment", a duet between Melody and her mother. Eric also gave her his skin tone, smile and thick eyebrows. For most of the film, Melody is seen in her underwear, which is a separate pair of white pantalettes and a white camisole; the pantalettes cover the bottom half of her stomach. As a baby, she was wearing a cute and very pretty pink and white dress and her bow also has the same colors. While in mermaid form, Melody retains her camisole, but her pantalettes and legs are replaced by a red tail; her navel is also visible. It is odd that the merteens she meets don't pay notice she does not wear a typical sea-shell bikini top like other mermaids. She also has a pink ball gown and a yellow casual dress both with short puffy sleeves. Since she found it, she wears her locket that has her name on it. Personality Melody has a sassy, well manned and has respect for her mother Ariel and the rest. And mostly for her father. She was raised with beauty respect confidence manners and have a self made attitude. Melody's curious and tomboyish nature leads her to collect all sorts of items from the sea, a parallel to her mother at age 16. Melody's swimming proficiency and ability to hold her breath for long periods comes from her mermaid parentage. She is also shy around boys, becoming quite flustered when a merboy she found attractive tried befriending her in Atlantica. She later met him again after the wall was disintegrated, with both recognizing each other. It is unknown if she revealed she wasn't a mermaid anymore to him. Information The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea Melody first appears as an adorable infant at the beginning of the film. Her parents, Ariel and Eric are celebrating her birth, and have taken her out on a ship to meet with Ariel's father King Triton and six older sisters Aquata, Andrina, Arista, Attina, Adella, and Alana, and the merpeople (while Ariel's mother Queen Athena, Melody's grandmother, is in heaven). Triton presents Melody with a locket which bears her name, meant to remind his granddaughter of her mermaid heritage. However, the celebration is interrupted by Morgana, Ursula's sister. Morgana kidnaps Melody and threatens to feed her to her shark, Undertow, if Triton does not hand over his trident. Though Triton almost does so and blasts Undertow with his trident by turning the shark into an anchovy, Ariel and Eric are able to thwart Morgana's plan. Morgana vanishes, but not before vowing revenge. Morgana is now a threat and until she is captured, Ariel decides that Melody can't know anything about the sea, including her mermaid heritage, Atlantica and her grandfather King Triton (which turns out to be a bad idea). She bans the merpeople from seeing Melody, and later has a large sea wall built to separate their castle from the sea. Meanwhile, Melody's locket is tossed into the sea. Several years later, Melody grows up banned from entering the sea, but is ignorant of the reason why. Despite the ban, she loves the sea and regularly sneaks out to swim. This causes a difficult relationship between her and her mother. On her 12th birthday, while out swimming, Melody discovers the locket and is surprised to see her name on it. While Scuttle watches as Sebastian forbids Melody to go swimming into the sea, Melody is watched in the crystal ball by Morgana and Undertow, and Morgana will succeed at the one thing her sister Ursula never could. The locket opens to reveal a picture of mermaids swimming in Atlantica. She confronts her mother about it, noting that Ariel has told her that Atlantica was only a fairytale. Shocked and enraged, Ariel confronts Melody and forbids her to enter the sea. After Ariel refuses to give any answers, Melody takes a rowboat and runs away from home. Meanwhile, Melody is lured to Morgana's lair by Undertow. Morgana uses a potion to turn Melody into a mermaid, which excites Melody. However, the spell will only last a few days. While on the ship, Eric watches as Triton transforms Ariel back into a mermaid by using his trident to search for and find Melody. Morgana explains that she can make the transformation permanent if she has the trident, which she claims Triton stole from her. Morgana asks Melody to retrieve the trident. Unknown to Melody, Morgana is lying and only wants the trident for her own selfish purposes. However, only a descendant of Triton can remove it from its resting place, and Melody is ignorant of Triton's connection to her. While searching for the trident, Melody tries to use the map Morgana gave her and due to the ticklish sea kelp, the whale sneezes forcing Melody off of it and her map gets broken. Later on, she befriends a penguin named Tip and a walrus named Dash, and they join her in her search. The trio manages to sneak into the Atlantican royal palace and make off with the trident before Ariel, Flounder, Sebastian, and Triton arrive. On the way to Morgana's lair, Ariel and Flounder remind Scuttle to get to Triton and Sebastian. Melody returns to Morgana at the same time that her mother Ariel arrives. Ariel attempts to explain the situation, but Melody, angered at Ariel's decision to hide Melody's mermaid heritage, gives Morgana the trident. Afterward, while revealing her true colors and the truth to Melody, Morgana takes Ariel hostage and traps Melody and Flounder in a cave by sealing the entrance with a thick layer of ice. She leaves them two to die and makes an ice tower where she fight Sebastian, Eric, Triton and the others. Soon afterward, Morgana's spell on Melody wears off. She reverts her human form, starts to drown and falls unconusius, but Tip and Dash get Undertow, Morgana's shark minion, to ram into the ice, and help Flounder carry Melody to the surface. There, she awakes. While Morgana is using the trident to make Ariel, Flounder, Sebastian, Triton, Tip, and Dash to bow down to her and is about to revive Ursula and her pet eels Flotsam and Jetsam, Melody realizes that now she can climb on Morgana's ice tower because she is a human now an has legs. She sicretly sneaks up behind Morgana and takes back the trident, causing the other to be freed from Morgana's spell. Melody says Morgana to stay back, bur turns the wrong side of Trident to sea wich. Morgana grabs her leg and tries to take the Trident back, but Melody brave stabbs her in the tantacle with it. Melody thet mandages to tosse the trident back to Triton, but gets pushed off the ice cliff by Morgana. She screams falling to her doom, but Dash saves her in the last moment, and she falls on him softy stomack and survives without a wound. While catching his trident, Triton angrily confronts Morgana and imprisons her in a block of ice, telling her that she and her spells will not threaten his family ever again. Melody reunites with Ariel and Eric, and Triton offers to allow Melody to become a mermaid permanently. Melody refuses the offer, instead choosing to destroy the sea wall, so that everyone, including Ariel, Eric, Flounder, Sebastian, Scuttle, Triton, Tip, Dash, Carlotta, Grimsby, Chef Louis, and Max the dog, could be together again. Other Roles The Little Mermaid II (video game) Melody is also a playable character in the PlayStation and PSP game The Little Mermaid II, which is based on the two movies. The Little Mermaid II (pinball frenzy) She is seen on the cover beside her Mother of this Game Boy color game The Little Mermaid II (Disney Creativity) She is a playable character in the game for PC. The Little Mermaid II (Golden Books) She is used in the 6 golden books that follow the story line of the movie. Trivia *Although Melody inherited a lot of Ariel's traits in both personality and appearance, her mixture of black hair, thick eyebrows and blue eyes make her a perfect blend of her parents. *Despite the sequel being infamous, Melody has a large fanbase. *Melody means "Song" in Greek. *Since it was Morgana using Ursula's magic that turned Melody into a mermaid, it is unknown if orange-pink would be her natural mermaid tail color. *Although Melody is a princess by birth, she isn't included as an official Disney Princess in the franchise, because of her young age and status as a heroine of a direct-to-video film. However, her mother is. *Melody is the only known grandchild of King Triton. *Like her mother, Melody has two friends, Tip and Dash, but unlike Sebastian and Flounder, Tip is a penguin, while Dash is a walrus (a marine bird and marine mammal opposed to a crustacean and a tropical fish). *Having taken over for her mother from the first "Little Mermaid" film, Melody is the third offspring of a predecessor's main character to take over as the protagonist in a sequel, the first being Nikki Ferris (taking over for Sharon McKendrick in The Parent Trap II), the second being Kiara (taking over for Simba in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride), the fourth being Scamp (taking over for Lady in Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure), the fifth being Jane (taking over for Wendy in Return to Never Land), the sixth being Patch (taking over for both Pongo and Perdita in 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure), and the seventh being Sam Flynn from TRON: Legacy (taking over for Kevin Flynn). *Melody is the first Disney character to be the offspring of a Disney Princess. *The first dress Melody is seen wearing is pink, which is the same color of the first dress her mother wore in the first film. *Melody's dream was the opposite of her mother's; while Ariel was a mermaid who wanted to be a human, Melody is a human who wanted to be a mermaid. *The relatonship between Ariel and Melody is loosely similar to a mother and daughter relationship between Usagi "Serena" Tsukino/Sailor Moon and Chibiusa "Rini"/Sailor Chibi "Mini" Moon from Sailor Moon. They often had issues with each other, although Ariel and Melody only argue about one thing (the sea), while Usagi and Chibiusa argue about a lot of things, (Mamoru/Darien, sweets, video games, comic books, dresses, etc.). *Melody also shares the same worries for not being a mermaid and she wishes to tell her mom what she feels but she says to Sebastian she would never understand her. In the first film, Ariel wishes to be human and she tells her worries to Flounder, and also tells Sebastian that her father would never understand her fascination with the human world. *Melody also inherited her mother's speed. While Sebastian tries to convince her to return home for her birthday party at the palace, he says, after Melody goes into the water again, that she's like her mother. In the first film he tried to tell her mother to take her head out of the clouds and convince her to not think about the human world. *Melody finds the musical locket she had gotten when she was a baby, and her mother finds the music box of her late mother; they also recognize the melody. *Voice Actress Tara Strong says Melody is her favorite character that she's ever done the voice for. *Melody makes the same back pose when she is transformed into a mermaid, just as her mother did in the first movie. *It is unknown why Melody was unconscious when she landed on Dash when Morgana pushed her and she recovers in her father's arms just like Ariel it the third movie she was hit by Marina. Melody was concious when she landed on Dash but when Morgana's lair and the icicles collapsed, she was unconscious when Tip pushed them both out the way. *Melody is the first sequel hero/heroine who runs away from home to see another world like the ocean. The second is Scamp who runs away from home to live the junkyard dog life. Jane from Tarzan isn't included since she didn't run away to be in the jungle. *Coincidentally, Tara Strong, Melody's Voice Actress, later voiced the Ariel parody character Princess Clara from Drawn Together, who resembled an adult version of Melody in all but eyebrows. *Melody's hairstyle for most of the film appears to be almost similar to child Ariel from the flashback sequence of the TV series' episode "The Evil Manta". *The character Xion, from the Kingdom Hearts series, shares some personality and design traits with Melody. **Both have black hair and blue eyes. **Both enjoy collecting sea shells. **Both are determined and independent, while also being a tad emotional. **Both are rebellious towards their parental figures (Ariel & Axel) ***Ironically both their parental figures have bright red hair. *She does share some similarities with Kiara and Scamp. **The three of them are the main protagonists of their film. **Thet are stubborn and headstrong. **They both runaway from home for certain reasons. ** Melody she ran away because she wanted to be part of the ocean world. **Scamp ran away to live the junkyard dog life. **Kiara ran away to find Kovu after her father Simba exiled him. *They have a strained relationship with their parents for Melody (Her mother), for Kiara and Scamp (their fathers) but make amends with them at the end of their films. *The only two differences, Kiara and Scamp have a love interest in their films while Melody does not, Melody and Scamp both have socialized and interacted with main antagonists of their films (Morgana and Buster) while Kiara just briefly interacted with Zira *It was implied that Melody would have appeared in The Little Mermaid III where she would fully learn about her mother's past as a mermaid, although this ended up dropped after the film was reworked into Ariel's Beginning. Quotes *How would you know? You've never even been in it! *Sometimes I pretend... (whispers): I have fins! *You're a mermaid? *(Singing): For a moment, all of me, is alive and at home in the sea. *I know this necklace means something. and if no ones gonna tell me, i'm gonna find out myself. *Shoes can't go to the party without shoes. *Mother *I'm Mel... Mel... *Sorry, Sebastian, I just can't help it, I love the sea! *(Singing) if all of my curls are curled out of my hair Gallery Category:Females Category:Disney characters Category:Princesses Category:Scandinavian characters Category:Heroines Category:The Little Mermaid characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Creatures Category:Kids Category:Unofficial Disney Princesses Category:Pre-teens Category:Mermaids Category:Tomboys Category:Royalty Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Nieces Category:Animated characters Category:Characters Category:Legendary creatures Category:Infants Category:Rich characters Category:Protagonists Category:European characters Category:Those kidnapped when they were babies Category:Characters in video games Category:Deuteragonists